philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
News5
News5.com.ph The TV5 News and Information simply known as News5 (formerly ABC News and Public Affairs and TV5 News and Public Affairs) is the news and information programming division of the media conglomerate and Filipino media company TV5 Network, Inc. News5 produces its news and information content for TV5, AksyonTV, Radyo5 and media portals Interaksyon and News5 Everywhere. It is headquartered at the TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan sts., Mandaluyong City. Firsts News5 set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and a virtual news set, the first news FM station (Radyo5 (Singko) 92.3 News FM) and, prior to December 2013, the first and only 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel (AksyonTV). It is also the first news organization to shoot and produce its newscasts in High Definition in April 2015. Current programs on TV5 *''Aksyon'' *''Aksyon Alert'' *''Aksyon Sa Umaga'' *''Aksyon Sa Tanghali'' *''Aksyon Tonite'' *''Aksyon Weekend'' *''Astig'' *''Bigtime'' *''Demolition Job'' *''History with Lourd'' *''Kaya'' *''Numero'' *''Reaksyon'' *''T3: Alliance'' Current programs on AksyonTV *''Aksyon'' *''Aksyon Alert'' *''Aksyon sa Tanghali'' *''Aksyon sa Tanghali Weekend'' *''Aksyon Weekend'' *''Aksyon Tonite Weekend'' *''Buhay OFW'' *''Cocktales'' *''Kuwentong Kanto'' *''Mondo Manu'' *''Word of the Lourd'' *''Crime Klasik'' 'Regional' Luzon *''Aksyon Ilocos'' (TV5 Ilocos: TV5-Chasnel 2 Laoag and TV5-Channel 32 Vigan) *''Reaskyon Ilokano'' (TV5 Ilocos: TV5-Chasnel 2 Laoag and TV5-Channel 32 Vigan) *''Aksyon North Central Luzon'' (TV5 Baguio-Channel 28, TV5 Channel-28 Dagupan, TV5-Channel 25 Santiago, TV5-Channel 39 Tuguegarao, TV5 Channel-24 Tarlac, TV5-Channel 28 Baler and TV5-Channel 22 Olongapo) *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid'' (TV5 Baguio-Channel 28, TV5 Channel-28 Dagupan, TV5-Channel 25 Santiago, TV5-Channel 39 Tuguegarao, TV5 Channel-24 Tarlac, TV5-Channel 28 Baler and TV5-Channel 22 Olongapo) *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' (TV5 Bicol: TV-22 Naga, TV-6 Legazpi and TV-11 Sorsogon) *''Perfect Marhay Na Aga'' (TV5 Bicol: TV-22 Naga, TV-6 Legazpi and TV-11 Sorsogon) *''Good Times sa Bicol'' (TV5 Bicol: TV-22 Naga, TV-6 Legazpi and TV-11 Sorsogon) Visayas *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' (TV5-Channel 36 Iloilo, TV5-Channel-25 Boracay and TV5-Channel 33 Roxas) *''Good Times sa Ilonggo'' (TV5-Channel 36 Iloilo, TV5-Channel-25 Boracay and TV5-Channel 33 Roxas) *''Deretsahan'' (TV5-Channel 36 Iloilo, TV5-Channel-25 Boracay and TV5-Channel 33 Roxas) *''Aksyon Negros'' (TV5-Channel 32 Bacolod) *''Gising Morning Bacolod'' (TV5-Channel 32 Bacolod) *''Aksyon BisayaAtty. Ruphil ug Darlanne ang mu-aksyon! ''PhilStar.com. Retrieved 06-26-2011. (TV5-Channel 21 Cebu and TV5-Channel 4 Leyte) *''Good Morning Cebu'' (TV5-Channel 21 Cebu and TV5-Channel 4 Leyte) *''Reaskyon Central and Eastern Visayas (TV5-Channel 21 Cebu and TV5-Channel 4 Leyte)'' *''Halad sa Kapatid'' (TV5-Channel 21 Cebu and TV5-Channel 4 Leyte) Mindanao *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' (TV5-Channel 21 Cagayan De Oro, TV5-Channel 34 Malaybalay, TV5-Channel 48 Oroquieta, TV5-Channel 10 Marawi, TV5-Channel 8 Tandag, TV5-Channel 13 Butuan and TV5-Channel 10 Agusan Del Sur) *''Sapul Espesyal((TV5-Channel 21 Cagayan De Oro, TV5-Channel 34 Malaybalay, TV5-Channel 48 Oroquieta, TV5-Channel 10 Marawi, TV5-Channel 8 Tandag, TV5-Channel 13 Butuan and TV5-Channel 10 Agusan Del Sur)'' *''Aksyon Dabaw'' (TV5-Channel 2 Davao) *''Pagumaga Mindanao Tayo'' (TV5-Channel 2 Davao) *''Gikan sa Bayan, Para sa Bayan'' (TV5-Channel 2 Davao) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' (TV5-Channel 12 General Santos and TV5-Channel 11 Zamboanga) *''Morning Call Socsksargen(TV5-Channel 12 General Santos and TV5-Channel 11 Zamboanga)'' 'Defunct' See also *TV5 *AksyonTV *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV *Radyo 5 92.3 News FM Defunct Further information: List of shows previously aired by TV5 On-air news staff Current Main Anchors Martin Andanar (Andar ng mga Balita, Sapul sa Singko, Dokumentado) Paolo Bediones (Aksyon JournalisMO, USI) Chi Bocobo (Aksyon Breaking, Balitang 60) Cheryl Cosim (Aksyon, Alagang Kapatid) Jove Francisco (Aksyon JournalisMO, Aksyon Weekend, Balitang 60) Maricel Halili (Aksyon Weekend) Cheri Mercado (Aksyon JournalisMO, CNN Konek, Sapul sa Singko) Roices Naguit-Sibal (Aksyon Breaking) Karen Padilla (Aksyon Breaking) Edison Reyes (Aksyon Breaking) Atty. Mike Templo (Aksyon Weekend, Sapul sa Singko) Erwin Tulfo (Aksyon, Sapul sa Singko, Tutok Tulfo) Raffy Tulfo (Balitaang Tapat, Wanted) Amelyn Veloso (Balitaang Tapat) Anchors and hosts Atty. Persida Acosta (Public Atorni) Abby Asistio (Teknotrip) Carlos Celdran (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) Laila Chikadora (Lupet) Luchi Cruz-Valdez (Journo) Lourd de Veyra (Sapul sa Singko, Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) Lia Cruz (Aksyon Weather, Teknotrip, Sapul sa Singko) Richard Gordon (Duelo: Barilan ng Opinyon) KC Montero (Lupet, Teknotrip) Efren Peñaflorida (Ako Mismo) Amy Perez (Sapul sa Singko) Dong Puno (Dong Puno: Kalibre 41) Maverick Relova (Totoo TV) Jose Javier Reyes (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) Chiqui Roa-Puno (AKTV Sports, Astig, Sapul sa Singko) Manu Sandejas (Astig) Aida Sy (Tayuan Mo at Panindigan) Ariel Villasanta (Totoo TV) Shawn Yao (Aksyon Weather, Sapul sa Singko) Ina Zara (Public Atorni) Reporters Marlene Alcaide Ryan Ang Ronnie Azurin Andrea Bautista Jermaine Beltran Erel Cabatbat Fritzie Cabial Jeff Caparas Laila Chikadora Naomi Dayrit Jay de Castro Gerard Dela Peña Benjie Dorango Malu Echeverria Joey Falcon Zaireen Feniza Jeff Fernando Dindo Flora Jove Francisco Gerard Garcia Joel Gorospe Tissel Guevarra Ino Habana Maricel Halili Wheng Hidalgo Katherine Imson Cristina Lazo Carla Lim Romel Lopez Meanne Los Baños Jun Loyola Roda Magnaye MJ Marfori Michelle Mediana Eric Montas Roices Naguit-Sibal Beverly Nativdad Jessica Nieva France Noguera Michelle Orosa Alexa Reyes Edison Reyes Mia Reyes Christine Roque Trish Roque Fiona Rozario-Nicolas Justine Santos Joey Sarmiento Erika Tapalla Faye Tobias-Naval Amelyn Veloso Joey Villarama Shawn Yao Eliza Zamora-Solis Ina Zara Former on-air staff Theresa Andrada Joseph Andres Rodolfo Aquino Alex Baltazar Ramon Bautista (2008–2009) Ruth Cabal Mel Cabigting Ismael Cabugayan Babylyn Cacho-Resulta Israel Cando Joema Carlos Randy David Conrad De Quiroz Thelma Dumpit-Murillo Eric Eloriaga Greggy Eugenio Patricia Evangelista Chichi Fajardo-Robles Chino Gaston Candace Giron Abby Gonzales Arnel Guiao Joee Guilas Jose Javier TG Kintanar Bong Lapira Joy Lapuz Ed Lingao Arlene Lim-Farol Cecille Lardizabal Cheche Lazaro (2001–2004) Jim Librian Karen Lim Jade Lopez Winnie Monsod (2010) Tina Monzon-Palma Rod Nepomuceno Cherry Ong Gani Oro Des Picache Ge-ann Pineda Janice Pronstroller Erik Racpan Hazel Recheta¹ Luz Rimban Duds Rivera Mark Salazar Heidi Santos Jackie Sierda Jay Sonza Cesar Soriano Ali Sotto (2004–2006) John Susi (2004–2006) Kathy Tangco-Ong Mike Toledo Anne Torres Jason Torres Sherrie Ann Torres Chino Trinidad Nadia Trinidad TJ Trinidad (2008–2009) Ben Tulfo Tony Velasquez Jose Mari Velez Olivia Villafuerte Vivian Zalvidea-Araullo References External Links * TV5 website * Interaksyon.com website * Interaksyon on Twitter (under the username interaksyon) ceb:TV5 News and Information Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:News5